pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:StalinC
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:StalinC. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:32 25 oct 2009 Novela ¿Puedo salir en tu novela? Si puedo quiero ser un glomm Que estaba enamorada de golduck y que como pensaba que era muy fea , golduck no le gustaba.pero evoluciono en bellosom y cambio de ideas RESPUESTA DE STALIN: claro que puedes, me diste una gran ideea con eso, me convenciste, en el proximo capitulo apareces tu..... pero para la proxima pones este tipoo de cosas en la discucion de mi pokenovela a stali puedes ser esteArchivo:algo.png--fan de Acelf y Barry 16:30 25 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori hey! tranki la pokenovela es xuliisimaa Stalin disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) oye y en tu historia nunca hago nada?--la amigita que te ayuda! 09:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori descuida, ya mismo viene tu papel importante, tan solo cuestion de esperar, en los proximosd cap tendras un papel muy importante, ya veras holaaa hola stalin oye en vulpixpedia extrañamos mucho tu novela l apodrias editar ???????? bueno saludos --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:26 15 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias stalin grax tus leyentes estaban preocupados les dare la noticia jaja hace furor en mi wikia yo soy una de las leyentes : ( las itma que ahora casi no hay nadie en mi wikia Hola quien es vaporeon quiene svaporeon e stu novela uq eparece con los amigos de Chrizard y charmeleon lA BUSQUEDADE ARCEUS LA PELICULA Oye te puedo AYUDA RME ENCANTA EDITAR COSAS TE AYUDARIA CO N GUSTAO SI QIUERES STALIN --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 02:00 16 nov 2009 (UTC) OK TE AYUDARE si te ayudare el tema e suqe mi mama que esta atras moi me regaña or que tengo que cortar ocn la compu XD bueno mañana te enpiezo a a yudar y a lo se sin querer puse fuego queria poner viento La Busqueda de arceus esta wapa tu pokenovela enserio de donde sacas tan buenas ideas? --R. Lucario 21:52 17 nov 2009 (UTC)R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna Letra de mi canción... "The best damn thing" by Avril Lavigne. La canción para la historia: Let me hear you say hey hey hey Allright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door Even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Allright Allright yeah I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand I hate it when they go out and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend But I found my hopes I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Give me an A, always give me what I want Give me a V, be very very good to me R, are you gonna treat me right I, I can put up a fight Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud One two three four Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Let me hear you say hey hey hey Allright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Ya, ahí la tenés. Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:40 20 nov 2009 (UTC) hola STALINNN me agrgarias un dratini aqmi equipo en lso concursos de la liga y quiero ser enetrenadora tmb ser cooordinadora megusta pero no ntanto como entranadora --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 16:00 20 nov 2009 (UTC) aquie sta tu perosnaje ahora are la cara Archivo:Stalinn.jpg --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 03:24 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Stalinn_cara.png--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 03:26 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Aquie st ala portada Archivo:Portadaaaqaa.png stalin oye me puedes hacer un artículo para mi personaje de tu novela la de los combates de la liga? y si quieres te hago los sprites de safira y tuyos--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:14 23 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori La Busqueda de arceus: La peli Que te parece si en la peli de la busqueda de arceus les llegan una carta de un magnezone diciendo que an visto muertos a gallade y a gardevoir pero asesinato... y luego todos se vengarian de quien aya sido R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna